


Gooey

by whitelove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, implied sex, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelove/pseuds/whitelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Gooey" by Glass Animals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIA1XQnAv5s</p>
<p>"Lance and Keith have never felt so small. But they do not care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooey

It started with a touch.

His touch is gentle and soft, smooth as silk. Keith’s skin tingles with every touch, popping like effervescent soda, the heat of love running through his veins, warming his very core. Lance runs his hands along Keith’s neck, velveteen fingers gently brushing his soft skin, running along Keith’s sharp jawline. Lance stops and looks at Keith, his beautiful blue eyes piercing the darkness that enveloped them. Keith feels himself drowning in Lance’s eyes, as if he was sinking into the darkness, gently being laid to rest on the seabed.

Lance’s lips distract him from his eyes, his gentle touch tingling his senses, his face slowly melting, dripping away like candlewax, his whole being belonging to Lance, his only thought being Lance’s lips, Lance’s hands, Lance’s body against his. Lance’s lips started to move down Keith’s neck, delicate kisses like butterflies landing on Keith’s neck, tickling him, warming him. Lance runs his fingers slowly down Keith’s bare chest, fingernails gently scraping across Keith’s skin, the rough sensation filling Keith with satisfaction, his tender skin stinging from Lance’s hard touch. Lance’s gentle kisses run down his body, kissing the red marks, softening Keith’s skin, and once again Keith is drowning, shaking as he sinks deeper and deeper underwater, Lance’s body pressed against his, their skin rubbing, the water calming them, allowing them to float.

Keith feels Lance’s fingers touching his thighs, whispering his name, the words drifting in the air like morning fog slowly dripping down Keith’s body, his breath quickening, his body shaking and twitching as Lance uses his delicate fingers, the gentle movements tingling Keith’s skin like gentle rain, the rain dripping out of his hair, soaking every part of his body, his eyes shut tight as he braces for every beautiful feeling. Lance speeds up, his gentle fingers getting rougher and Keith feels like he is drowning in velvet, his muscles tensing up, feeling closer and closer to euphoria every second. Water drips down his body, covering every piece of skin, tickling it gently, his fingers shaking as he grips onto Lance for support. He feels his body speeding up, being raised higher and higher into the air, held up by only Lance’s gentle fingers.

And suddenly, he is dropped, falling through the air into the darkness below, his mouth only able to repeat Lance’s name, that word flowing from his mouth like water rushing out of a waterfall, and Keith falls through the fog and the water, shouting, grabbing for something, his body rushing as it goes into overdrive. Fireworks explode around him, filling the air with noise and colour, sparks hitting Keith's skin. And finally, he comes to rest on the seabed. The water cools Keith's rough skin, relaxing him, calming his beating heart down. Lance lies next to him, and Keith looks at him and he feels himself drowning in his beautiful blue eyes. And they hold each other close to them, their bodies melting together, becoming one, and they stare up at the starry sky, the stars beginning to dot the blackness of the sky, emerging from their morning nap to shine before hundreds of thousands of lovestruck people.

Lance and Keith have never felt so small. But they do not care.


End file.
